crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1-S Jewelry
M4A1-S Jewelry is a VVIP assault rifle variant of the M4A1 featured in CrossFire. Overview M4A1-S Jewelry has the least customized look among all M4A1-VVIP variants, but it is still a beauty to behold. The rifle has a pearl body that is studded with diamonds, a glass chamber with a magical rose inside, and a chibi anime doll resting on the charging handle. When the user reloads, the doll jumps in the air and then somehow pulls back the handle when a new magazine is inserted, resulting in a faster reload than non-VVIP M4A1 guns. The reloading sound of this gun is re-used from the M1A1 Carbine, unlike other M4A1 variants. The M4A1-S Jewelry holds 36 rounds with 108 in reserve, boasts superior stats compared to all non-VVIP M4A1 variants, and has a buttstock melee attack. However, the Jewelry is still inferior to both the Transformer and Born Beast variant (has lower damage, slower reload speed, lower damage on buttplate, lower mag capacity, and slightly more recoil). It also has notably fewer VVIP perks than the more expensive M4s. The M4A1-S Jewelry is intended for the low-end market or for players looking for a feminine looking weapon. Players who want to purchase a VVIP weapon, but are not willing to spend extra cash on higher-tier VVIPs can buy the cheaper Jewelry instead. VVIP Features * Fast Reload. * Increased (+1) ammo for all equipped Rifles. * Buttplate Melee Attack. * +1 Extra Life in PvE Modes. * 100% EXP bonus for the owner. * 20% EXP bonus for everyone. * 10% GP bonus for everyone Version Differences * CF Europe: 120% EXP Boost (owner), 30% EXP Boost (all players) and 20% GP Boost (all players). Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Russia' *'CF Japan' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Brazil' *'CF West' *'CF Indonesia' Variants M4A1-S Jewelry Noble Gold.png|Noble Gold Trivia *M4A1-S Jewelry is the fourth VVIP assault rifle variant of the M4A1-VIP series released in CrossFire. *M4A1-S Jewelry is the only VVIP weapon where it suits the female characters themes (Although theoretically M4A1-S Prism Beast can be customized its color to fit with the female characters). *M4A1-S Jewelry is classified as "Noble" weapon, a different class than "Victor" weapon. This explains its limited bonus effects and its lower cost. **It has the lowest EXP bonus among all VVIP weapons, with only a total of 120% EXP bonus. It also happens with other weapons in Noble class as well. *For the first 2 week after release, players can buy M4A1-S Jewelry at 10% discount in CF Vietnam and receive 30d Sabel + 30d FOX Grenade. This is the second limited time package and offers FOX Grenade in CF Vietnam. *There are two versions of this gun in CF Vietnam, the permanent one in the VVIP shop featuring no damage bar and full VVIP perks and the temporary one obtained through events has no VVIP features and has damage bar. *All CF versions utilize the same VIP_Lady background for this gun like in CF China, featuring no background shadow under weapon name. This is no longer the case after 2.0 update however, due to all VVIP items adapting CF China's background. *Extra life added in Challenge Mode won't cost players their default lives, so it's safe to die once during a Zombie Mode match. *In CF Philippines, as a part of celebration of 8th anniversary, this gun is given to all players on October 7 upon logging in at 12:00 PM. And as a part of Triple Eights Event, this gun is available until at 8:00 PM, and will vanish in player's storage after 8:00 PM. *M4A1-S Jewelry is the first VVIP weapon to have a Chibi Doll on its charging handle before they added an update where every VVIP primary weapon, including M4A1-VIP can attach a doll on its handle. **When attaching another doll this M4A1-S Jewelry, the default pink chibi doll will be replaced with a new one; however, the reloading sounds still plays with her voice. *As part of CF Philippines's VIP log-in event, players can obtain this gun for free on April 30 upon logging in from 9AM. All free of use VIPs will expire after 6PM. *M4A1-S Jewelry is unrealistically able to fire in full automatic despite its fire selector is set in "Semi-Auto" Gallery m4a1lux.png|Render M4A1_S_Jewelry_01.png|Front view cf_m4a1-s_j_vvip.png|Back view M4A1_S_Jewelry_HUD.png|HUD 05 - GqiXcJx.png|Reloading 08 - DkkaARS.png|Stock Melee 6375122_orig.gif|M4A1-S Jewelry Spin (360°) Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4A1 Variants Category:VVIP